


Protect the Princess

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Princess!Reader, Royalty, assassination attempt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: When there’s a threat against your life the Avengers are called in to help protect you.  You start to form feelings for a certain Falcon.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 5





	Protect the Princess

Sam was on assignment in your kingdom. There had been reports that a neighboring kingdom was planning an assassination attempt and you were their primary target along with several of your high-ranking council members. It had been highly urged to call the Avengers for assistance to which you had agreed. You knew that this wasn’t something to be taken lightly and you weren’t going to put your kingdom in jeopardy by foolishly believing the attempt would fail.

Captain American, Black Widow, Falcon, and the Winter Soldier had all been deployed to your kingdom immediately and Falcon had been assigned to you personally. He was funny and made you laugh. In fact, you felt very comfortable around Sam, he was becoming more like a friend to you than your bodyguard of sorts. He told you stories of his time in the military and then meeting Steve and joining the Avengers. You would listen with rapt attention as he spoke loving how his face lit up and you saw a different side to him that most of the public didn’t get a chance to.

“What was it like growing up knowing you’d one day take the throne?” He asked as you took your evening stroll through the gardens. You had to shake up your routine some so that whoever was plotting the assassination wouldn’t catch you coming out at the same times, but you had absolutely refused to let them alter your life so much.

You considered his question and said, “It was… normal? I don’t know how else to describe it. I’ve never known any other life than this one. I grew up knowing I would take my kingdom’s throne someday since I am the first-born child. Do I wish I had a different life?” You moved your head from side to side and said, “Sometimes. I loved watching movies about teenagers when I was a child. I wanted to know what it was like to go to school and have friends and not have people bow to me every time they pass me in a hallway. But as I got older I thought that this life isn’t so bad. There are things that I wish to accomplish that only someone in my position can do. I want to make life better for my people and maybe be a force for inspiration around the world. I want to be like you,” you admitted. You looked up into his warm brown eyes and smiled which he returned with one of his own. “I just want to make the world a better place.”

“I’m sure you will, Princess,” he said, his voice soft and reverent. “Let’s head back inside, it’s not safe to linger.”

Nearly a month later was when the first attempt on your life happened. There was a dinner for the nobility and their families as a way to try and raise money for the local orphanages and shelters. You had been planning the party for weeks and it had all started off so beautifully.

Soft music was coming from the band in the corner and many of the nobles were dancing and mingling with one another. Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were all somewhere in the room, but you quickly spotted Sam looking fine in his suit. Your eyes lingered on him far longer than you had meant to and he sauntered over to you with a smirk on his face, “Princess.”

“Sam,” you said, matching his smirk. “Would you care to dance with me?”

“I would be honored,” he held out his hand to you and you gently set yours in his and let him lead you onto the dance floor.

He led you around expertly and you felt as though you were floating on air. “Surprised Princess?” 

“A little, where did you learn?” You liked learning more about Sam, the little things he had learned and surprised you with. You learned that Bucky had a cat named Alpine that Sam liked to spoil with treats and toys.

“My mom taught me,” he told you. “She would turn on the radio in the evenings once my homework was done and she would teach me to dance.” He got a faraway look on his face and smiled, “Those are some of my favorite memories with her.”

You were about to ask him more when the sound of glass shattering echoed through the room and someone shouted, “Sniper! Protect the Princess!”

Sam instantly went into action and made sure your body was behind him as he led you out of the room and into a windowless hallway that led to one of the safe rooms. Natasha had appeared beside you and was covering your back as the three of you hurried through the labyrinth of halls. Safely secure you waited until the coast was clear.

“Your Highness,” Bucky came up to you once things had settled down. “We managed to apprehend the sniper and we’re working now to get the truth out of him. If all goes well we should be out of your way by the end of the week.”

“Oh,” your heart fell a little bit. “Well thank you all so much.” You looked at Sam and gave him what you hoped was a reassuring smile. “Thank you all for your help and your protection. If you’ll excuse me I think I’ll go take a bath and retire for the evening.”

“Y/N–” Sam paused when he realized his mistake. “Your Highness, wait!”

You turned back to Sam and said, “Goodnight, Mr. Wilson.”

Sam’s friends looked at him and Bucky put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “You okay?”

Sam wasn’t sure he could answer that question.

Three months had passed since Sam and the others had left. You watched the news and online spaces for any signs or images of him. You missed having him around the palace and talking with him every day. You know his cell number by heart but there was a part of you that just couldn’t bring yourself to message him.

Then it happened.

He appeared before you in the gardens on your evening walk. At first, you thought you were just hallucinating, but when he pulled you in for a hug you knew it was real. You could smell his cologne, familiar and comforting. “You know, Princess, there is something called a phone. People use it to keep in contact with one another.”

You pulled away and playfully punched him on the arm, “You know it’s not polite to tease royalty. I could have you thrown in the dungeons.”

“I would be out within the hour.”

“An hour? I’m sure Sergeant Barnes would love to tease you about taking your sweet time to get out of the dungeons,” you chuckled. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” he admitted. “I needed to know how you were doing.”

“I’m well,” you said. “I… I’ve missed you,” the words were soft and you couldn’t look at him when you said them.

“I missed you too, Princess,” he took your hand in his and you looked up at him. “Would you like to get dinner with me?”

“I’d love that,” you said and led him inside, picking up where the two of you had left off.


End file.
